


Memory Wipe

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: A new mysterious figure arrives in Gotham City and wipes the memories of all the Batman villains before they became criminals. Who is behind the caper? Will Batman be able to figure out what's going on?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Memory Wipe Part 1 

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a Batman the Animated Series Fanfic! I hope you enjoy the first part. Leave a review below and tell me what you think. Enjoy! 

It was a regular night in Gotham city for the Joker, known as the Clown Prince of Crime. As usual, he was up at his desk working on a plan to destroy Batman once and for all and gain control over Gotham City.

“No! No! No! This won’t do!” the Joker groaned, throwing away a blueprint. “I tried that last time and Batman didn’t get the joke!” 

Suddenly, Harley Quinn came strutting in the room. “Hey puddin!” She said in her seductive voice. 

Joker sighed in frustration. “What is it now, Harley? Can’t you see I’m busy planning the demise of Batman?” 

“Oh well, I was thinking maybe you should take a break puddin,” Harley smiled as she got closer to him and rubbed his hair lovingly. “Maybe for once we could relax and have fun and-” 

“Get off me Harley!” The Joker shouted, annoyed at her like he always was when she bothered him. “Can’t you see I have no time for your silly games? I need time to plan Batman’s destruction so it’ll be a masterpiece! Now why don’t you go outside and do something productive like watch to make sure Batman isn’t coming and leave me be?!” 

With that said, the Joker turned back to his blueprints and continued his work. 

“Oh, alright puddin,” Harley whimpered as she went outside. 

As soon as she got out, she got all mad and crossed her arms in a huff. “That stupid Batman,” She muttered under her breath. “Because of him, I never get time with my puddin! He only focuses on him! Why I ought da…” 

Suddenly, she spotted something rushing in the shadows. She squeaked and got all panicky. “Eeeek what’s that?” 

It soon brushed past her again. “B-B-Batman? Is that you?” She called out in a panicky voice. Should she go run and alert her puddin? 

Before she even had time to think, the figure appeared in front of her. It looked very menacing. It could have terrified anybody. It wore all black clothing with a black mask that had white eyes poked out of it and a giant white question mark on the front shirt. The figure held a strange looking ray gun in its hands. 

Harley shook with fear. “W-who are you?” She asked in a terrified voice. 

The figure simply smirked and aimed the gun at her. “You won’t even remember by the time I get you…” 

Before Harley could even react, the figure blasted her. Harley screamed in pain. As the white light surrounded her, something interesting started happening to her. Her Harley Quinn outfit vanished and was replaced with her old doctor’s outfit from Arkham Asylum. Her blonde hair came out and her doctor’s glasses returned. Her pale skin turning normal. 

After her transformation finished, Harley’s body fell to the ground, passed out. 

The figure smirked and pulled out a list. He crossed Harley’s name off. “That’s one villain down.” It smiled menicigally. Then it ran off before Harley could open her eyes. 

By the time she did, the villain was gone. “Ugh where I am?” she asked in her normal regular voice before she became Harley Quinn. She adjusted her glasses and took a look at her surroundings. “Why am I in an ally? I should be in my office in Arkham Asylum.” 

She stood up and brushed herself off. Had she had a wild night of drinking and passed out in the ally? Yes that must have been it. What else could it have been? “I better get back,” She said in a worried voice. “”Hopefully this doesn’t get in my record.”

_________________

The Joker continued with his plans to bring Batman to his demise. As he worked, he couldn’t help but wonder where Harley was. “Huh, I wonder where Harley is…” He thought for a moment and then brushed it off. “Ah, I’m sure she’ll turn up eventually.” He went back to his plans. 

Just then the door creaked open and the Joker could hear footsteps coming up behind him. He assumed it was Harley. 

“Harley there you are!” the Joker cried out. “I was wondering where you-” 

He turned and paused. What he saw wasn’t Harley. It was the same black figure that had attacked Harley and erased her memories from earlier. 

“Uh, you’re not Harley,” The Joker took notice. 

“Nope and by the time I’m done you won’t remember!” The figure stated. 

“Okay bub who are you and why-” 

Before he could even finish, the figure blasted the Joker too. The Joker cried out in pain and he began a transformation similar to Harley’s. Gone was his pale skin and green hair, replaced with a normal looking skin and black hair. His clown suit was replaced with a nice looking black suit. His eyes became a normal white color. 

Once his transformation finished, the once clown prince of crime fell to the ground, passing out. 

The figure grinned and crossed the Joker off his list as well. “Two villains down, more to go.” 

Then the figure set off into the night to find more of Gotham’s villains’ minds to erase and exterminate. 

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Memory wipe (A Batman the Animated Series Fanfic) part 2 

“Uh where am I?” Jack Napier felt like he had been hit in the head with a frying pan. He sat up and rubbed his head, taking a look at his surroundings. “What am I doing in this strange looking warehouse?” 

He suddenly noticed some blueprints at a nearby table. Upon observation, he discovered they had something to do with capturing Batman and they were written by this strange person named Joker.

“Huh? Who is this Joker person?” He wondered aloud. Well based on the blueprints, he could tell he wasn’t a nice person. Eventually, he had come to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped by the Joker and Batman had saved him before he went through with his plans. But the question remains… why had this Joker person brought him here? What did he want with him?

Well, Jack didn’t want to find out. “I bet better get going. This Joker person sounds nuts. I hope I don’t run into him again.” 

As he headed outside in the dark streets of Gotham City, he thought how on earth he was going to explain this to his wife. “My wife is never gonna believe this…” he muttered to himself. 

Little did he know that he, Jack Napier, was the Joker himself. And that he had no wife for of course she died years ago just before that day when he had fallen into a vat of chemicals and became the Joker. 

But of course, he didn’t know any of this for his mind had been erased of any memories of this thanks to that mysterious, dark unknown figure whose intentions are still unknown….

____________________

At the Wayne’s manor, instead of enjoying a day free from crimes and relaxing, Bruce Wayne was very puzzled as he read the news. 

According to the paper, there were no signs of crimes anywhere. No robbery, no kidnappings, no evil schemes. No nothing. It was a peaceful day. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Sure there weren’t crimes every single second, but Bruce knew that Gotham City always had some crimes happening every single day. It was just peaceful. Too peaceful. 

Soon his butler, Alfred came in carrying a tray with tea and placed it on the table. “Your tea, sir.” 

“Thanks, Alfred. I’ll drink it later,” Bruce replied, without taking his eyes off the article. 

Suddenly Alfred noticed the look on Bruce’s face as he read the newspaper and his expression changed into one of concerns. 

“I say, is something puzzling you, sir?” Alfred asked, peering at the article above him. 

“I just don’t believe this, Alfred,” Bruce said. “According to the newspaper, there hasn’t been a single crime in Gotham City all day.” 

“Huh, I must admit. That is… quite odd.” Alfred pointed out. Even he knew that Gotham City could never last this long being quiet and peaceful. “Well have you tried the news on the television? They’re always up to date.” 

“Huh. Good idea, Alfred.” 

Batman put down the paper and turned on the news on TV. What he got was the exact same story told in the newspaper. 

“And for the first time in a long time, a very long time I might had, Gotham City has experienced a whole day without any crimes,” The reporter told the audience. “It is a very historic occasion. We don’t know how this has happened, but keep enjoying this shocking and relaxing day Gotham. Especially you, Batman. Look like you have the day off!” 

Bruce Wayne frowned and turned off the TV. 

“I just don’t get it, Alfred,” Bruce said. “What is going on? Things have never been this quiet in Gotham City.” 

“I’m not sure, sir, but maybe you should take that reporter’s advice and just use this opportunity to take a day off,” Alfred suggested. “I mean, it’s not everyday where you have a chance to relax like this.” 

“Hmm,” Bruce picked up the newspaper and glanced at it again. It just some impossible. Gotham just couldn’t last one day without a crime. “I can’t relax, Alfred. Something fishy is going on. I just know it.” 

Alfred sighed. “Suit yourself, sir.” He grabbed a feather duster and headed down to Bruce’s lair. “I’ll go and clean up some things for you in the Batcave. Just call me or come down if you need me.”

“Thanks oh and Alfred?”

Alfred paused. “Yes sir?”

“Could you do me a favor and just check the monitors for me? Make sure there’s no unusual activity going on?” Bruce asked. 

Alfred nodded. “Sure thing, sir.” Then he used the secret entrance in the clock and headed downstairs to the cave. 

Soon Tim Drake, Bruce’s new Robin sidekick after the old Robin, Dick Grayson quit entered the room and frowned upon seeing Bruce staring at the newspaper. 

“Come on, man,” Tim told Bruce. “You’ve been staring at that article all day. Can’t you just accept one day of relaxation and freedom from crime fighting?”

“Hmmm,” Bruce stared harder at the article and frowned. “Something weird is going on, Tim. I can feel it.” 

__________________________

Back at a little apartment house in the city, a figure had just stepped inside. It was none other than the mysterious dark figure that had wiped the memories of most of Gotham’s city’s villains. And this was where they lived. 

The figure pressed an eject button from the ray gun and it ejected what appeared to be a vhs tape. 

“Now that I have all of Gotham’s villains memories from when they were criminals, hopefully now they can all be better people and not hurt anyone ever again. Just like a few of them did… to my father.” 

The figure sighed and removed its mask to reveal a woman with nice orange hair, sad blue eyes and bright red lipstick. 

It was none other than Andrea Beaumont, Bruce’s former ex-girlfriend who had previously taken on the identity of the phantasm to take revenge on the people who murdered her father, such as the Joker. But it appears she has found a new way to avenge her father’s death. 

Andrea looked at the picture of her father with tears in her eyes. “Oh father,” she weeped. “I may not be able to kill those people that hurt you, but I can least make crime not happen so other people don’t end up like you.” 

Andrea wiped her tears and stared at the window at the now peaceful Gotham City. “Now this city will be a better place for all.” 

It seemed like Andrea had made things better for people in Gotham city. And for making the bad guys not evil anymore, it looked like she had improved everyone’s lives. 

Maybe now even Bruce would quit being Batman and he and she could live happily without any worry. 

Little did she know this scheme would soon be uncovered….

To be continued….


End file.
